Endless Twilight
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: Regret, It was something she had grown to hate, it haunted her. Teased her, reminded her that she was the one who shattered the connection between their two worlds. Now she was stuck in an endless Twilight. Forever surrounded by her regret...Will she remain this way forever? Series of one-shots and request by you guys. Midna x Link. Slight OOC
1. Regret

**Yo.**

 **Its been a while sorry, I've been slammed with work and school work.**

 **Anyway.**

 **I got a gamecube emulator and I downloaded Legend Of Zelda: Twilight princess...And...Well...Being the weeb that I am fell in love with Midna x link, so much that I went to go search for fanfiction about them but much to my dismay they all weren't that good. So I took it into my own hands to make my own!**

 **This will be written in the same format as my Metal gear solid fanfic "It"**

 **It will start with after Midna left through the mirror, her thinking back on her time with link, and then they are reunited and I will begin to accept request on what I should write about their new life together!**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Quiet.

That's what her life consisted of, absolute silence...

How much time had passed since she shattered the mirror? She didn't know.

She performed her princess duties, tending to her small tribe and kingdom. But she spent the majority of her days floating around in her throne room in her imp form. Why her imp form? She often wondered that herself. Maybe so she could pretend to relive the moments she had together with that silly light dweller...What was his name again?

She mentally slapped at herself, who was she trying to fool? She can't fool herself, she knew very well the name of the man she missed so dearly.

Link, the hero of light.

But to her, he was the hero of twilight.

There was a knock on the large door that lead to the throne room, she ignored it. She wanted to be alone right now, alone with her thoughts and regrets.

She just wanted to relive the time she had together with Link, she knew the twilight realm was getting restless from the princess neglecting her duty, but doing work meant she had to leave her throne room, leave her solitude and adventures, leave Link. Leave Hyrule. Leave her memories

She kept the fused Shadow she wore when she traveled with him, she had it hidden away in her private quarters and she would often times hold it in her hands and try her best to remember everything she did with Link.

There were times where she would randomly burst into tears during the most random times, sometimes during hearings, sometimes during meetings. One of the reasons she wanted to remain in solitude, to avoid embarrassment in front of her people.

When asked why she would cry she would only tell her people to not be worried, which of course they did.

She glanced at the throne as she floated about slowly, images of their duel with Zant flashed through her mind. Great. Now her lair of solitude would remind her of Link.

She yawned, wishing she had a furry back to sleep on. A blue earring to toy with, a man to tease.

She knew this yearning for Link wasn't just missing him, it was love. She loved him so much it hurt. And what made it worse was she only confirmed her feelings after she shattered the mirror. She wanted to avoid any future troubles between the light world and the twilight world. Yet now she regrets it. She always was selfish.

She floated down onto the throne and sighed, thinking about everything her and Link went through.

Oh how she missed him.

She started crying.

Oh.

It was gonna be one of those days...

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, this is...How would you say...A pilot episode? Yeah lets go with that. It ain't much by hey! Its a starter, ah god Twilight princess is my favorite game and I don't know why I just started a fanfic about it.**

 **Anyway until next time!**


	2. Hunger

**Wow! 5 followers within the first night! I say that's pretty good for a pilot chapter, Guess I oughta get to work eh? Well I'm not gonna be writing for a whole week because I'm going on vacation soon but I will try my best to get out as many chapters as I can before then, I will also try my best to promise at least one chapter every night. Anyway without further ado, read on!**

* * *

 **Present**

...After she was done crying, and wiped away her tears she laid back in the throne and closed her eyes, drifting off into her memories, back when she was happy with Link. She remembered a moment she often thought of whenever she was hungry, it happened after they had rescued Ilia and brought her back to kakariko village

* * *

 **Memories**

The Hyrule town was bustling as always, people running here and there, although she was in Link's shadow she can still see.

She was hungry, they passed by several food stands and they food looked tasty, even if they were light-dweller foods.

Link stopped by one of the food stands and grabbed some bread and apples, a lot of them actually.

Midna thought it was only fitting for a strong man like Link.

Wait.

When had she seen him that way? What an odd thing for her think, though, she had grown slightly closer to him, if only a little.

He had proven his usefulness many times, and had shown how caring he was. Yet he hadn't shown any care towards her.

Hmph, it was only natural. They were just using each other after all, she felt her chest ache a bit when she thought that he didn't care for her. What an odd feeling...

Before she knew it, Link was sitting out in a flowery field eating the bread and apple he bought earlier, though there seemed to be less then what he bought. She decided to come out and pay him a visit, maybe she can steal a bit of food when he wasn't looking.

She came out of his shadow and was met with a pouch in her face.

She looked behind it, seeing as how it obscured her vision. Link was holding out a pouch for her, he was smiling. Those sharp, piercing eyes were now soft and warming.

"For me? Whats in it?" She said, taking it and opening it up. It was the rest of the bread and apples he had bought.

"You bought me food? While I do appreciate it I think we should get going..." although she said that she sat down in front of him and begun eating, the apple was almost as big as her face and her small mouth forced her to take small nibbles out of it. This apple was more then enough to fill her.

"Your a pretty caring guy after all, I suppose taking a break from running around is fine sometimes" She said to her silent companion, taking a small bite out of the red apple.

Link nodded and laid back in the flowers, his hands behind his head. "Your awfully relaxed, I know you saved all your friends but if you don't hurry up this world of light will disappear, along with all of your friends." She said, teasing him, but to no avail as when she looked at him he was fast asleep. She sighed and crawled over to his head and looked at his sleeping face.

For once he seemed...Calm, relaxed. She reached out her hand and gently touched his cheek. It felt warm, much different from her cold skin. She shook her head, no need trying to develop some form or relationship now, their partnership was almost over, just have to get the last fused shadow, head to the mirror, and they they would never see each other again.

But...

She said these things...Yet she felt a tugging in her chest, as if she didn't want to leave this quiet light-dweller.

She sighed and decided to rest too. She looked around and made sure no one would come up on them.

A rest...That should be fine...

* * *

 **Present**

She woke up at the sound of knocking. She looked around, she was back int the black throne room. She sighed...Back to reality it seemed, the land that Link wasn't in...She assumed it was time to visit her kingdom, put on a fake smile and let everyone know she was okay...

A shame that she had to lie to her people...

* * *

 **This is actually really easy to write, the sad part that is in the Present times because my girlfriend recently dumped me and we did everything together so pretty much anything I do reminds me of her, so I can easily write Midna's feelings for missing Link.**

 **ANYWAY enough of my sob story I'm glad you guys enjoyed, I'm gonna be on hiatus for a while because I'm going on vacation but I'll be back in a week. Until then!**


	3. Rest

**Yo I'm back from my vacation, a lets just say I picked up Fire Emblem fates: Conquest...GREATEST GAME EVER! I FUCKING LOVE IT, PERI IS BEST GIRL.  
**

* * *

 **Present**

Today wasn't a special day, it was just more floating around in different directions in her imp form. She was told countless times by her many subjects that she does not look alluring in her imp form...She didn't care, this was the closest she could get to being with link again, she just wanted to feel like she did during her adventures with him.

She closed her eyes, what adventure should she go on with Link this time...

* * *

 **Memories**

She was always tired, her tiny body could only handle so much before she needed to rest.

Even after the incident with Zant and Zelda used the last of her power to revive her she was still tired.

During the early parts of their quest she would not care if she insisted that they stop and rest for her sake, but over time she begin to think she was a bother always having to rest every now and then. But Link never minded, he was always so kind...Even though she was never kind to him...

"Hey Link...Can we rest?" She asked, Link stopped and smiled, walking over to a nearby boulder where he leaned against it, Midna floated down next to him, whenever they were alone on their travels she wouldn't hide in his shadow, she didn't want him to feel lonely so she would often times float around with him.

She curled up next to him, and drifted off to sleep. She had grown accustomed to this, Link didn't mind. In fact she suspected he might like it.

She woke up in a green blanket upon closer inspection it turned out to be Link's green hate. She frowned, yet she was happy at the same time. She was upset that her tiny body could be covered by something so small, yet she was happy that Link had gave her his cap for a blanket.

Speaking of Link, she looked up at the warm body next to her, Link was asleep, his piercing, yet calms eyes closed.

She looked down at his green hat, she brought it to her nose and sniffed it, it smelled just like Link, that distinct, manly smell. She loved it.

She felt Link stir in his sleep and he woke up. Midna quickly brought the hat down by her waist away from her nose.

"H-Here...Thanks..." She said, blushing slightly and handing the hat back to him. He smiled and put it on, standing up and offering her his hand, she smiled. He knew very well she didn't need any help standing up, but it was his nature to help her. He grew more concerned for her after the incident with Zant. And she grew more concerned for him as well, seeing him lay there in his wolf form was enough to make her tear up.

She had only intended on using him. But here she was, catching feelings for him.

She had always felt bad, she always tried to apologize to him, but could never find the right chance too.

She decided now was the best time...

She looked up at Link, and floated up to face level, she rested her small on on his cheek.

"Link...I'm so sorry...For everything..." She said, she could feel tears welling up into her eyes.

Link smiled and rested his hand on top of hers, he was so forgiving, she hated it. She wanted him to hate her, to yell at her, but he was just to kind.

She knew why the Master Sword chose him.

She knew why the gods chose him.

If only she knew why she fell for him.

She laughed, she knew very well why she fell for him.

He was too perfect

* * *

 **Sorry these are so short, we are one chapter away from you guys being able to send in request**


	4. Return

**What up.**

* * *

 **Present**

More floating. More living off of memories, is this what her life has become? How pathetic.

One of her servants burst into the throne room, she growled.

"I told you I don't like to be disturbed!" She yelled, floating towards him.

"I-I'm sorry, but we have an invader! And they wish to speak to you!" He exclaimed, Midna's eyes grew wide and she growled again, who dared disturbed her peaceful moments, she turned into her more mature form and walked out to dispose of the invader, her guards followed behind her.

She heard the chatter of her subjects about the invader, they claimed they knew what he looked like, there was chatter that he wielded a sword and shield, and was clothed in green.

She sped up her walking, getting her hopes up for whatever reason, she knew that she would never see him again.

Yet...She wanted to know.

Just to be sure...

She came down from the stairs, a portal that looks oh so familiar.

Guards were surrounding someone, she approached them and they split, letting her through.

Green-hat. Green tunic, shield and sword on his back. He turned towards her, those sharp-dagger like eyes pierced her heart and she teared up.

She didn't know why but she reverted to her imp form and flew at him, he caught her and held her close.

"Link...You came back..." She said, She stopped and floated away, doubting what was in front of her.

"This...This is real...Isn't it?" She asked, tears still in her eyes. Link nodded and caressed her cheek with his large hand. She smiled and floated towards his embrace again.

The Hero Of Light, has saved her from this endless twilight...

* * *

 **Bit of a short chapter, BUUTTTTTTTT I am now accepting request! So send me request if you want to keep this story alive.**


	5. Embrace

**Valkyrie** **knight thanks for this idea! I had no idea what else to write until you wrote your reviews, then I got motivated to start writing some more chapters.**

* * *

Midna couldn't believe it.

Her hero. Link. Right here. With her.

Her people weren't to happy with a light-dweller getting close to their queen, but their queen's stubborn attitude returned when her hero did.

She was eager to show Link around, since he didn't get time to appreciate it last time he was here. For he was far to busy dealing with giant hands and Zant. She remained in her Imp form, she always did.

They entered the throne room and she dismissed her guards, who were reluctant to do so at first, but she told them she would be safe with Link. They nodded and left the throne room.

She turned to Link.

"Is...It really you? This...Still feels like a dream." She said, floating over to him. She rested her tiny hand on his cheek, he was warm. A huge contrast to her cold skin. He smiled and rested his rough hand on hers. She teared up and flew towards him. She inhaled his scent, it was real. She hugged him tighter, it was real. Link hugged her back.

"How did...How did you get back here?" She asked, Link explained to her that portals they used to warp were still open. So Link had assistance from everyone in Hyrule to reach the portal.

Link then explained that the triforce on his hand reacted to the twilight, and it opened a portal. Leading here. Midna never thought about the portals she left behind in Hyrule, she just assumed they disappeared.

But how perfect, maybe the goddess of Hyrule took pity on this twilight dweller.

She stared into his eyes, those sharp, picering, dagger-like eyes that made her heart race every time they looked in her direction, her eyes wandered to his lips, the ones that barely moved, the ones that smiled in her direction. She leaned towards him, but she stopped. What about Zelda? What is Link and Zelda's relationship.

She floated away from him, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, she didn't have time to react before he pressed his lips against hers. She widened her eyes before she closed them, melting into his lips and kissing back, she wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and pulled herself close, she whimpered when the kiss ended.

"But...What about Zelda..." She said, Link smiled. Midna didn't know what to say, she had always assumed the story would just go the way it always went. The hero saves the day and gets the princess, the helper goes unnoticed. But in this story the helper fell in love with the hero, and the hero loved her back.

"I'm sorry for shattering the mirror...I just...Thought I was doing something good." She said, Link wiped the tear from her cheek.

Midna snuggled her head into his chest, inhaling his scent, clenching his green tunic. Link stroked her hair until she closed her eyes and gently fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up with a start, she looked around her room and teared up.

So it was a dream.

She was still in her Imp form, she looked down at the side of her bed, her mask was still there. She picked it up and put it on, sighing. She decided to spend the rest of the day in her Imp form.

She walked out into the throne room.

She was approached by one of her servants.

"We had your guest stay in the spare rooms." They said. She raised an eye-brow. Guest?

Her heart started racing and she flew over to the spare room and opened the door.

The light-dweller turned his head and smiled.

Midna smiled and flew into his embrace.

So it wasn't a dream...

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, kinda ran outta juice half-way through. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
